


laughing out loud (at the thought of being alive)

by AsunaChinaDoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, ManDadlorian, Missing Scene, Precious Baby Yoda, Protective Mandalorian, during season 2: chapter 11, just a teeny tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: No matter how he feels, they did save his life, and the child’s. The information they have is too good to pass up. One mission is an easy price.But first, he needs a quick weapon restock.ORA missing scene of a calm moment.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 246





	laughing out loud (at the thought of being alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I am back :DD I have been having so much fun with all of the new Mandalorian content coming out, honestly I'm having a great time despite my schoolwork load. I was particularly inspired by episode 11 of season 2 and wrote this up real quick. Hope you like it! <333

He is not sure how to feel about the other so-called Mandalorians.

They wear beskar armor that is chipping paint in the corners, and fight with sheer tenacity, their wrists just as quick as his. The looks they gave him as the man murmured, _“He’s one of them”_ hasn’t left his mind though. Something like skepticism, maybe even pity in their gazes. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

But they saved his life, and the child’s, and the information is too good to pass up. One mission is an easy price.

The inside of the Crest reeks of ocean salt.

The Mandalorian rummages through his weapons crate, searching for anything that isn’t waterlogged. He hears the child behind him, playing with clumps of seaweed and laughing at the wet slap everytime it hits the floor. It makes the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly as he weighs an explosive in his palm. He sets the weapon aside. He picks up a stun grenade, letting it sit in his hand for a moment. He clips it to his belt. 

There is movement out of the corner of his eye, the sliver of a green ear, and the Mandalorian turns his helmet to see the child lifting himself up the side of the crate. The child’s eyes are bright and curious, glancing at his guardian before staring down at the weapons. He starts to reach in—

“No,” the Mandalorian scolds, intercepting a finger in the child’s way. The child blinks, tilts his head up towards his guardian, then looks back. The child lifts his hand and curls it around the Mandalorian’s finger instead. The act elicits a sigh, though he can’t help but soften, his shoulders losing tension.

“Looks like you got me, kid,” he says lowly. The child coos happily.

The child’s gaze shifts down slightly and he outstretches his other hand, but the Mandalorian is quick to scoop the child into his arms. The child makes a discontented noise in his throat, a tiny crease between his wrinkled brow. The Mandalorian stands to full height and shuts the lid.

“No weapons for you till you’re older.” He pauses, then amends, “Till you’re bigger.”

The child doesn’t seem concerned with the weapons though. Instead, he lightly presses a small hand to the Mandalorian’s arm, making a sad coo before looking up into his visor. The Mandalorian blinks, only now noticing the laceration peeking through a hole sliced into his shirt. The cut is dark, clean, and flaking around the edges with dried blood.

_From one of the Quarren’s weapons_ , he realizes. 

It had happened so fast. 

All he saw was the blur of the child’s pram being launched into the water, the yellow teeth of the mamacore closing in, and he was diving helmet-first. It wasn’t even a thought. 

But he didn’t take in enough breath, and his body was hot with anger and adrenaline, but there was deep-seated terror too, as he clung to the rusted bars that served as his lifeline—the _child’s_ lifeline—

Then Bo-Katan saved their lives. And he could breathe again with the child, unharmed, and held close to his chest.

The child coos, drawing the Mandalorian out of his thoughts and plunging those memories into the past. He would prefer to forget them anyway. He meets the child’s inquisitive gaze and trails a finger along his ear.

“We’re okay,” he says, the words rough as they leave his mouth. The child leans into his touch, causing a bloom of warmth behind his sternum. The Mandalorian lifts the child closer and leans till their foreheads meet. He inhales. The corner of his mouth lifts. The child smiles back.

“We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!! Please feel free to leave kudos/comment, I thrive off of validation :)))
> 
> If you like Mando content, please scream with me over on [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day/night <333


End file.
